Doctors, Rivers, Jacks and Defenders
by AllyPotter1196
Summary: The Doctor and River turn up in a bar. Who's there? Captain Jack Harkness? And he's got a Spoiler for them? Shh. One-shot. Pairings: 11th Doctor/River, Captain Jack/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognise, only the OC is mine.**

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. Not a HP update. But I thought that I'd try something new. This is my first Doctor Who fanfic and who knows I may write some other related one-shots.**

**Please read, review, favourite and follow guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Doctors, Rivers, Jacks and Defenders<strong>

Captain Jack Harkness wasn't the most conventional man. In fact, Jack was anything but normal. For one he could age but never die, which was well interesting to say the least. If anyone were to describe Jack it would be as unusual, or even interesting.

Anyone who knew the Captain would not be at all surprised to find him at a bar. They would be more surprised when they would see the fact that he was not flirting with everything that had a pulse. That was the Jack of old. No, this new Jack was different.

"One Scotch please," Jack told the bar-tender. Lifting his head up very slightly from his scrutiny of the young, leggy blonde sitting across from him at the bar.

The bar tender was very used to seeing Captain Jack coming in and out and flirting with everything and everyone. He shook his head, he was wondering if Jack would ever grow up. It was not as though the handsome captain would ever be out of suitors; he was just too damn hot for that.

Jack smiled to himself; he had been at this bar too often to not know what the man on the other side of the bar was thinking. How wrong he was, taking a sip of his scotch his attention drifted from the young woman and to the couple who had just taken a seat next to him.

They were an unlikely pairing. One that he recognised, but he also knew that they would not be so wrapped up in one another that they would not notice him. Oh, this, Jack though gleefully, would be fun.

The man was gangly, that was the only accurate description, his gait reminded Jack of a giraffe he had once seen in the 23rd century who had been taught to tap dance. The ridiculousness of the situation was not lost of Jack; the man was wearing the oddest combination of clothing that Jack had seen in a while. Red suspenders. Red bowtie. White checked shirt. Olive tweed suit and suit pants. It had to be one of the most interesting fashion choices he had seen.

The woman was certainly _mature_. She was older in appearance; she was dressed in a classy yet revealing red dress with black stilettoes. Jack could tell that she was a temptress by nature just by looking at the sparkle of mischief that resided in her green eyes. He did not miss the way in which her hand had drifted under the bar, doing unspeakable things to her male friend. The most striking thing about this woman though, was the fact that she had the most amazing mane of golden blonde curls. They weren't tame; instead they were wild and free. Just like her.

Captain Jack coughed slightly to get their attention, the leggy blonde that he had been ogling long forgotten.

"Jack," the man's voice broke.

Jack wasn't sure if it was because he was nervous at seeing him or because of the previously mentioned things that were happening to him. Still he cocked a grin, one that would not have looked out of place on his old self, oh who was he kidding, he still was a massive flirt. "Hey, Doc. Enjoying yourself?"

The Doctor blushed. His cheeks suffused with colour as he regarded his old friend, it had been a while since they had last met.

"Oh yes he is," Professor River Song spoke sinfully, seductively.

Jack had to hand it to her, the woman had no shame. She was a married woman, and he- well that was beside the point. He shrugged to himself.

"Hello, Jack," the Doctor managed once he had gotten his blush under control.

Jack raised an eyebrow, no matter how old the Time Lord was it was always so much fun to rile him up and taunt him. "So what brings you by to my neck of the wood, Doc?"

"Just passing through," the Doctor waved a hand effusively.

River scoffed.

Jack turned to look at the crazy-haired woman, raising his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. He was rewarded by the Doctor's wife throwing her head back and laughing.

"Oh I wish that it were something that sinful, Jack," she confided, faux whispering into the Captain's ear.

"Oh," the Captain asked. His interest was now piqued. He knew that where the Doctor went trouble followed.

River nodded her wild mass of curls, ignoring the pleading looks her husband was sending her. "Sweetie here managed to piss off a battalion of Judoon."

Jack had rather unfortunately for his part taken a sip of his whiskey just then. Everything he had drunk came spewing out as he began choking. The Doctor had done some pretty stupid things in the past but pissing off a Judoon fleet was suicide.

When he finally finished choking, Jack gasped in a breath and then spoke, "So something like run and hide."

"Exactly, something like that," River nodded. "We figured that the Judoon are unlikely to try and shut down one of the best bars in the Cosmos for little old us."

"Well," the Captain looked River up and down carefully, blatantly checking out her curves. He leered at her, "You're always welcome to jump ship with me."

River flashed him a grin, "Thank you, Sweetie."

The Doctor let out a strangled yelp. He was the only one that River ever called Sweetie. He glowered at Jack over his wife's shoulder. Jack merely sent him an amused look back.

In a desperate bid to change the subject the Doctor asked, "Well, what are you doing here alone, Jack?"

The Captain suddenly remembered the leggy blonde and swore under his breath, "I'm not alone, I'm with a leggy blonde."

"Of course you are," River sighed fondly. Captain Jack Harkness would never change, or so she thought.

Jack on the other hand was starting to get up hurriedly. Pushing money across the bar to the bartender and patting down his pockets are he stood up. Apparently not finding what he needed he spoke into what looked to be his watch, "Hey, it's me…I lost her…I know… I got a little distracted…I'm sorry…just get me."

"Who was that," the Doctor asked his old friend.

Jack sighed, "The Defender," was all he replied.

The Defender turned out to be a young woman in her mid to late teens in appearance. She was wearing a snug pair of black leather trousers and a tight khaki green top which revealed a portion of her midriff. Her dark red hair had been pulled away from her face, the natural waves bouncing in her ponytail.

She cocked a hip in Jack's direction, "I can't believe you lost her, Pretty Boy."

To the Doctor's and River's shock, Jack actually blushed.

"Sorry, I got distracted," Jack waved in the general direction of the Doctor and his wife. The Defender sighed irritably and Jack smiled knowing that for now that battle had been won.

"Still," the girl complained, "you lost a bloody Plasmavore!"

Jack winced as he saw the Doctor and River both grimace, Plasmavores were not pleasant creatures and they were incredibly dangerous.

"So what's the plan," if anyone asked him in the future, Jack would swear that he was not looking rather downtrodden by the young redheaded woman.

She raised an eyebrow and then shook her head, throwing a large Squareness gun at Jack, who caught it.

"You found my Squareness gun," he beamed.

"Yeah, yeah," she shook her head, before handing him something else.

The Doctor and River leaned closer to get a better look. It was a ring. A platinum man's ring. A wedding band. Jack ignored their incredulous looks as he easily slipped the ring onto his left ring finger, it was a perfect fit.

Then turning to face the Doctor and River, Jack smirked, "See you around, Doc, River." That being said, the immortal Captain saluted them both and ran out of the bar.

The redhead lingered for a mere moment, flashing a smirk at the stupefied looking Doctor and his wife.

"Spoilers," Amelia Song smirked at her parents.

Then she was gone.

The Doctor and River were left trying to figure out what had happened.

Who was Jack married to?

Who would want to marry Jack?

Who was the Defender?

And what did she mean, 'Spoilers'?

And Captain Jack Harkness…married.


End file.
